


Хантсвилл

by somedy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, pre-road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: из тюрьмы Джереми Кэри вышел совсем другим человеком





	Хантсвилл

**Author's Note:**

> фоном идут многочисленные отсылки к истории Техаса, сам текст же основан на реальной отсидке Джереми
> 
> написано для охуенной команды RuPaul's Drag Race на ЗФБ-19
> 
> волшебница Bene_Gesserit добавила идеальную эстетику по мотивам: https://i109.fastpic.ru/big/2019/0424/7e/_c563e2ab04833f9fed821d992e955b7e.jpg

Техас — сухой пыльный штат, в котором и смотреть не на что. Бесконечные выгоревшие трассы, буро-желто-зеленые травы и горные массивные хребты. Ленивые провинции не уступали городам и разрастались, следуя за дорогами. Былое индейское наследие, казалось, почти исчезло, оставив на смену соломенные шляпы, ситцевые платья и озорные ритмы кантри. 

Возможно, все было иначе, и под бизоновой травой и волчьим бобом скрывалось нечто большее, чем чернозем. 

Однако из-за решетки Джереми мог лишь гадать. 

Месяц — за вождение в нетрезвом виде — в Хантсвилле тянулся невыносимо долго, и Джереми казалось, что он вернется домой совсем другим. Раскаявшимся и вымотавшимся — безусловно, но может случиться и что похуже: злоба, вспыльчивость, насилие. Как у его сокамерников.

Все трое, успевшие передраться за лучшие койки, пугали Джереми со страшной силой, и он — впервые за долгие годы — пытался быть незаметным. Иногда удавалось, однако чаще — он получал по лицу или в живот. Чужой тестостерон прорывался наружу — с кулаками и матом — без компромиссов, и Джереми едва-едва сдерживался. Привыкший орудовать руганью и криком, он впервые чувствовал себя беззащитным. 

Даже если выбирать другие фильмы, повеселее, не о тюрьмах, то шутки слышишь всегда — и потом трясешься, как бешеный, в надежде на «пронесет». Хотя в столовой было гораздо спокойнее, чем в «Веселых каникулах», и кормили вполне пристойно. Разве что рис оказывался всегда разваренным, а кофе — горьким как перегар.

Напиться было бы очень кстати, но у Джереми в карманах шуршали только обрывки туалетной бумаги — и даже дешевый приторный ликер он не мог достать. Сорок баксов для тюрьмы — все-таки ставка минимальная, но и ее придется отработать. Джереми был слишком горд для всего этого, и вместо надраивания полов и стирки чужих пропотевших комбинезонов он напросился в медблок. 

Работать с бинтами и перевязками — изредка разбавляя все анальгином и раздраженным взглядом — было гораздо проще, чем в промзоне. Оттуда бы он вышел раздавшимся в боках — от наслоения мускулов — а при его работе такое опасно. Пошитые на заказ костюмы не тянулись и не имели запаса ткани под внутренними швами — для подгонки; быть в форме приходилось всегда — чтобы не тратиться впустую. 

Джереми, конечно, любил свои костюмы — и каблуки, парики, и каждую жидкую подводку — но деньги он обожал не меньше. Как, впрочем, и его бывший бойфренд, поспешно бросивший трубку после же первого звонка из Хантсвилла. 

И Джереми гордо не перезвонил. Звонок тратить было жалко чуть ли до слез.

Он понимал: трагедия — не в скупости, в отсутствии поддержки. Джереми было невероятно одиноко и сложно — особенно на фоне чернокожих заключенных, смотревших на него как на смердящий мусор — и он пытался набрать чей-то номер, наверно, еще раз пять. 

Ни одной правильной попытки. Джереми путал цифры, а клянчить номера у охранников было выше его сил. Но мысль возникала, разрасталась и, в конечном счете, заставила его прорыдать всю восемнадцатую ночь: тихо, изредка и боязливо шмыгая носом, с подушкой, наброшенной сверху. От слез наутро покраснели глаза, под ними проступили и медные, похожие на веснушки пятна. 

— Ей-богу, как девчонка, — брезгливо бросил один из сокамерников, рослый разжиревший охранник «Воллмарта», забивший место вожака еще в момент расселения. — Страшная, мелкая и жалкая. 

Он сплюнул Джереми под ноги, как следом и его товарищи. Его даже не побили — настолько он им опротивел. Или разочаровал, не присоединившись, как должно, к мелкой банде? Подставил, показав уязвимость ребят перед другими? 

Второй раз за решеткой — и все как в первый. Тогда, правда, Джереми дважды разбивали губу, и он еще с месяц замазывал швы и нездоровую синеву. От воспоминаний до сих пор передергивало, но выбросить из памяти раздувшиеся, пробивающие сквозь зазоры в стежках губы он не мог. 

Поэтому он никогда не обращался за гелевыми инъекциями — его устраивали собственные губы, а те, что массово носили друзья, скорее, вызывали вьетнамские флэшбеки, — ведь для драг-дивы любая травма отдается хлеще, чем то, что накрывает после контузии.

Однако к концу отсидки Джереми понял кое-что странное: спутавшиеся в его голове цифры и гиалуроновая кислота были связаны теснее, чем казалось. Точно под всей сорной травой, пытающейся пробиться сквозь асфальтированный дворик Хантсвилла, наконец блеснуло что-то индейское. Корень пейотля, роуч — с пышными орлиными перьями, — или коллекцию вражеских век и скальпов. 

Джереми — пусть с португальско-филиппинскими корнями — был родом из Техаса и, наверно, как и все подростки, облазил весь Сан-Антонио в поисках наследия индейцев. Тех проживало в Техасе немало — и кто бы лучше справился с Великой засухой, если б не краснолицые? — и каждый год они жгли степные костры. К индейцам родители Джереми не отпускали, и он, сбегая поначалу и забываясь у первого же магазина с порно, со временем забыл многое. 

Хантсвилл же напомнил, расковырял ностальгию и все, что тянулось следом — сбор перьев всех мастей, прорезанные в холщовых мешках дыры, мазки черной краской по щекам. Когда-то Джереми это любил безо всяких условий, но сейчас — вывел на новый уровень. 

Иначе бы он вряд ли полюбил косплей, правда?

Однако изображать заключенного ему не нравилось, и он, повторив последние цифры, пришедшие в голову, выпросил еще один звонок. Если ты мимо карцера или одиночки — это, конечно, просто, достаточно обронить «пожалуйста» и, если не добил пачку, протянуть ее следом.

Стационарного телефона — с засаленной, воняющей блевотиной трубкой — Джереми касался только через платок, не в силах подавить отвращение. Он бы хотел ткнуть пару кнопок, подрубить громкую связь — и больше не чувствовать, как скользят по пластику пальцы. Столкнуть телефон на пол и бить по нему ногами, вымещая злость. 

Охранник за спиной Джереми выжидающе откашлялся. Не личный сопровождающий, но все же — стоять под его недовольным взглядом и слушать хруст мясистых пальцев было непросто. Джереми словно в лицо бросали, настолько он здесь бесправен — и к черту всю Конституцию с ее вечными поправками! — и, появись такой закон, потребовали бы большего, чем подчинение. 

Мотнув головой, Джереми облизал пересохшие губы и набрал десять цифр — на удивление, без классической тройной шестерки. Гудков он даже не услышал.

— Хей, — равнодушно сказала Шэрон Нидлс. 

Джереми едва не выронил трубку. Он и не ждал, что кто-то ответит — «Пенитенциарное учреждение штата Техас, Хантсвилл, вы готовы оплатить звонок?» — но с Шэрон все работало иначе, чем с другими. Ее притягивало и наверняка возбуждало все странное, необычное, переполненное уголовщиной и мистицизмом.

— Твою мать. — Джереми напряженно запустил руку в волосы, растерявшие всю густоту без правильного шампуня. — Звонить тебе — это последнее, что я собирался сделать. Вообще. В этой чертовой жизни.

— Что ж, — протянула Шэрон. — Твою жизнь сейчас иной в любом случае и не назовешь, так что приступай.

Наверняка она пожала плечами, расширила свои больные, упрямо-голубые глаза и повертела в руках — хоть что-нибудь. Шэрон и курить начала из-за нервозности, и если до сигарет ей было не дотянуться — хваталась за карандаш, салфетку или подкладки, лишь бы отвлечься. 

Джереми, почувствовав, как голос Шэрон пробуждал в нем Фи Фи — капризную, крикливую и всегда правую. Фи Фи требовала сморщить нос, затопать ногами и притащить сюда Шэрон — чтобы та увезла ее прочь, пусть даже и в захолустный Питтсбург. Джереми сильнее сжал трубку — идущая от нее вонь только усилилась — и торопливо прошипел:

— Ты думаешь, что я начну жаловаться? Или умолять о чем-то, как будто мне не к кому обратиться?

— Или ты просто снова хочешь меня подставить. 

Шэрон говорила спокойно, без привычной вальяжности, явно припоминая шоу. Оно их не сблизило и не развело — параллельные отрезки всегда движутся мимо — но все же что-то оставило, о чем им не хватало времени поговорить. 

Джереми накрутил на пальцы несколько прядей и фыркнул. Отсутствие упреков со стороны Шэрон очков ей не набивало и время не экономило. Надо торопиться, сказать хоть что-то, не уязвляющее гордость Фи Фи, и вернуться в камеру.

— Я не судья Рок, да и ты не Роджер. Хотя если смотреть на зубы, то можешь ошибиться. 

— Блестящая шутка, — бесстрастно ответила Шэрон; и так сейчас явно не хватало ее снисходительной ухмылки, что Джереми скривил губы за нее.

— Еще пара недель, и будет совсем не до шуток, — буркнул он, скосившись на охранника. Массивный, с выпирающим пузом, он отдавал Джереми все внимание и выразительно постукивал шокером по ладони. — Хотя тебе, возможно, понравится обычай смертной казни. 

Шэрон шумно вздохнула, на ее стороне что-то скрипнуло, прошелестело, и брось она сейчас трубку — Джереми бы понял. 

— Ну что ты, — сказала наконец Шэрон, — я не готова еще записывать альбом в память о Фи Фи. 

Джереми фыркнул. Прославиться посмертно — конечно, здорово, почти как взлететь, сжигая солнцем крылья, однако ему хотелось меньшего. Свежего воздуха, удобной постели, двух чизбургеров и новую палетку теней.

Поэтому от следующих слов Шэрон его едва не разорвало от восторга.

— Когда тебя надо забирать?

***

Обманывать — не в стиле Шэрон, и в день освобождения Джереми она действительно приехала и прождала под палящим солнцем почти весь день. Повторное заключение всегда накладывало отпечаток, и Джереми пришлось подписать кучу бумаг, просидеть в душных очередях и просто сойти с ума от жажды. 

Наверно, поэтому он встретил Шэрон как никогда радостно.

Шэрон — тощая, в обтягивающей лазоревой майке и голубых драных джинсах — курила, небрежно хвастаясь черными ногтями. Ее светлые, торчащие во все стороны волосы пушились на ветру, цепляясь за дужки темных очков. 

Заслужила ли она за отзывчивость объятья? Может, ее следует чмокнуть в щеку и сделать комплимент — дежурный и неискренний? Джереми не знал и поступил привычно: засунув в карманы руки, кивнул и расправил плечи.

Рядом с Шэрон он всегда казался себе коротышкой. 

Казалось, в любой момент — особенно под очередной выброс эмоций Фи Фи — Шэрон способна отбросить сигарету и, извиняюще вздыхая, схватить за шкирку, встряхивая, точно нашкодившего котенка. Она, правда, так никогда не поступала, но Джереми все равно раздражался, глядя снизу.

— Прости, что я сегодня без кадиллака, — протянула Шэрон, стряхивая пепел под ноги. — Без полнолуния он превращается в обычную метелку. 

— Тебе и полнолуния не нужно, чтобы пугать людей, — пробурчал Джереми и поправил лямки рюкзака.

Ему уже стало жарко — в свободной-то хлопковой футболке и джинсах! — и припекло голову. Сквозь темные волосы солнце лезло с особенной силой, грозясь то ли расплавить кожу, то ли пройти сквозь нее и растопить уже все тело. 

Бр, какая мерзость. Джереми передернуло, он почесал макушку и, задержав у волос ладонь, обратился к Шэрон:

— Ну и как отсюда выбираться? Мы же сможем просто дойти до остановки и сесть на автобус, не попавшись рейнджерам и доброй сотне пуль, которых они на таких, как мы, не пожалеют?

Шэрон невозмутимо докурила, затоптала окурок и потянулась, отчего майка задралась, обнажая впалый белый живот.

— Гораздо проще начать с «Пепе».

Джереми даже не пытался возразить. Ледяная шипящая кола и наконец-то чизбургеры — после тюремных полуфабрикатов горячий фастфуд в мыслях казался райским. Жирный, пачкающий руки, капающий на джинсы и совершенно запрещенный тем, кто шьет одежду на заказ. Но Джереми лишь отмахнулся — на нем футболка и без того болтается, цепляясь только за плечи, — и жадно облизнулся. 

Шэрон усмехнулась и протянула ему «Лаки страйк». Крупная белая пачка, с ярко-красным пятном-названием в центре, нравилась Джереми по дизайну, однако сигареты были дрянные. Он затянулся без особого желания и недовольно прищурился.

Окраины Хантсвилла — подпорченные временем и жаром солнца. Кирпичные дома вылиняли вместе с травой, на стеклах машин, припаркованных у обочин, проступал пар. Жилые дома, жмущиеся к тюремной ограде, никак не могли скрыться от жары. Везде задернуты занавески, газон — обкорнан, чтобы не тратиться на поливку, и даже исчез фургон мороженого, который Джереми часто видел, прогуливаясь по двору, скучающе лязгая наручниками. 

Вне зависимости от длины рукава, те натирали кожу безо всякой жалости. До красных раздраженных отметин или мелких кровоточащих порезов, словно от лески. Запястья самого Джереми — и то, и другое одновременно. 

Он чувствовал заинтересованно-сочувственный взгляд Шэрон и кое-как давил стыдливое желание скрыть отметины. Его не должна волновать жалость Шэрон Нидлс — пусть даже искренняя. 

Но все же компания Шэрон была не так уж плоха. Она не навязывала разговоры и просто пожевывала сигаретный фильтр, задумчиво перекатывая его меж губ. И, несмотря на темные очки, Джереми догадался: она нашла очередной образ для своих шоу, возможно, песен. 

Сельский и вечно пьяненький Техас Джереми видел на сценах клубов и на подиуме Гонок уже не раз и искренне не понимал, как можно столь плоско трактовать целый штат — вошедший в США по собственной воле и с гордо поднятым флагом. И пусть насчет флага Джереми почти ничего не знал, ему хватало другого. Индейского наследия, отголосков вражды с Мексикой, бьющей по экономике нефти и, разумеется, NASA — космический городок с опциональными экскурсиями.

Для образа Джереми хватило бы индейского символизма, замешанного — для верности — на футуризме. В уме он быстро выстроил черновой силуэт костюма и выбрал гамму для макияжа, а, глянув на меланхоличную Шэрон, невольно подумал, что можно взять немного и от нее — отсутствующий взгляд и вальяжности, казалось, текущей в самой крови. 

Джереми, не заметив бордюра, споткнулся и громко выругался. Тюрьма настолько его подкосила, что он всматривался с голодом даже в Шэрон. По крайней мере, ей хватило сил, желания и чего бы там ни было встретить его, за что в благодарность хотя бы следует оплатить счет.

Кафе «Пепе», укрывшееся среди малоэтажек встретило их колокольчиками на двери и красной дешевой краской на стенах. Внутри все было неудобное, пластиковое — за исключением витрин — и вырвиглазное. Везде, чтоб об них легче было споткнуться, торчали автоматы с конфетами и жвачками, на большей части столов виднелись жирные подтеки и крошки. 

— По крайней мере, перед подачей они греют пиццу, — заметила Шэрон, сняв очки. Она быстро осмотрелась и, не спрашивая, двинулась к дальнему, забитому в углу между стеной и окном, столику. Тот выглядел вполне чистым, сухим, а на пластиковых стульях они нашли лишь пару дохлых мух.

— Могло быть намного хуже, — проворчал Джереми, оттирая ладони сухой салфеткой. — В детстве мы подбрасывали друг другу говно летучих мышей.

— Правда? — Шэрон заинтересованно улыбнулась и оперлась локтями о стол. Ее заметно повеселили слова Джереми, и он, хмыкнув, пустился в объяснения о ценных удобрениях и подростковых проказах. 

Летучих мышей в пригороде всегда было много — как и в степях, но там их сложно выследить — и по амбарам, сараям и зернохранилищам мальчишки ползали с удовольствием. Перепачкавшись, они всегда выгребали с полведра мышиного помета и, корча рожи, таскали его на продажу: местным фермерам, частным хозяйственникам, а кто-то и собственным родителям. Вместо него в воняющие ведра засыпали землю, которую сверху забрасывали изюмом — и толкали подслеповатым старикам. 

Остатки же — подкладывали друг другу на стулья и громко смеялись от смрадного взрыва.

Шэрон, казалось, была ошарашена и не могла найти слов, задумчиво покусывая уже дужку очков. Джереми неловко пожал плечами и, придвинув солонку, начал отстукивать по ней — то ногтем, а то и подушечкой пальца. 

Вскоре им принесли заказ — бургеры, картофель фри, две пол-литровых колы и кофе со льдом. Мрачная толстая официантка с безвкусными синими тенями швырнула поднос чуть ли не с ненавистью и быстро отошла, бурча что-то под нос. 

Фи Фи, конечно бы, накатала жалобу — на все «Пепе» — а Джереми хватило и того, что им хотя бы принесли заказ. Он быстро подтянул колу, коробочки с чизбургерами и, разгибая соломинку, заметил взгляд Шэрон. 

Слишком внимательный, голубой и удивленный.

— Без косметики ты кажешься кем-то другим, а не Шэрон, — буркнул Джереми, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. — Точно сбежавший от отчима подросток, грезящий о крутом байке и солировании в христианском хоре.

— Не так уж ты и далек от истины, — фыркнула Шэрон и снова потянулась. — Хотя в те годы я отзывался только на Коди.

Джереми хохотнул, едва не подавившись колой, закашлялся и почти сразу почувствовал легкую, настойчиво пытающуюся помочь руку Шэрон на спине. Когда его отпустило, он шумно выдохнул и растер заслезившиеся глаза. Плакать Джереми не любил, даже будучи Фи Фи, и весь негатив старался перевести на гнев. Уж лучше прокричаться, чем разрыдаться — тюрьма уже повторно это доказала.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Шэрон. 

Джереми кивнул и показал большой палец. Тряхнул головой, прошелся ладонями по лицу, нащупав несколько подсохших прыщей, и пнул ножку стола. Однако он промазал — явно зацепил кеды Шэрон — и закатил глаза, не зная, как реагировать. Его начало эмоционально лихорадить, и он, что-то буркнув, рванул в туалет. 

Холодная плитка, теплая вода и сплошной белый кафель — все это немного помогло. Джереми отрегулировал напор струи и снова поплескал в лицо. 

Дурацкий характер часто подводил Джереми — и спасибо, что хоть не в работе. Его профессионализм отчистил запятнанную шоу репутацию, и можно было не бояться пролететь с клубом. 

Вот уж действительно, «Убить пересмешника, драг-сиквел».

Джереми нервно рассмеялся, откинув голову, пригладил влажными ладонями волосы и заметил наконец Шэрон — у самого входа, прижавшуюся спиной к двери, словно блокируя ту от прочих посетителей. 

— Чего тебе надо? — грубо спросил Джереми. — Чтобы какой-то наркоман спер наши вещи?

По его лицу стекали тяжелые капли, мешаясь то ли со слезами, то ли с остатками пота. Губы обиженно кривились, его трясло и горели отметины на запястьях. Слезы, вода и общее напряжение словно раздразнили затихший зуд, одна из царапин даже закровоточила.

Шэрон шагнула навстречу, и Джереми внезапно понял — что-то в ней успело измениться, щелкнуть и переключить на Аарона. 

Аарон Коди стоял на ногах крепко и знал, чего хочет сам и что дать другим. Тощий, жилистый и напористый, он не витал в облаках и подавил Джереми в легкую. Аарон перехватил чужие запястья — не задев ни одной отметины — и протолкал Джереми к кабинкам.

Получать толчки по коленям — крайне неприятно. Дергаться и выкручиваться — бессмысленно, Аарон был сильнее. 

— Отстань! — злобно выкрикнул Джереми, пнув его по голени. — Думаешь, смотреть на тебя вблизи приятно? Поверь мне, — голос его сорвался на дрожащее, полное яда шипение, — еще пара уколов, и даже Пати-сити вышвырнет тебя за границу штата!

Стало чуть легче, буквально на пару секунд. Губы Аарона дрогнули, точно слова в них впились по-настоящему, и толкнул Джереми так сильно, что тот спиной протаранил дверь ближней кабинки и, запнувшись, плюхнулся на унитаз. 

Плюхнулся и сразу вскочил, толкая Аарона, пытаясь расцарапать ему лицо и сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы заткнуть истошно кричащую внутри Фи Фи. Ему помог сам Аарон, повторно толкнув к кабинке — на этот раз обхватив за шею. 

Сухие, потрескавшиеся на жарком техасском солнце губы Аарона целовали настойчиво, без языка. Они затыкали и успокаивали одновременно; и от коленей к паху пошла приятно будоражащая дрожь. Джереми застонал, ухватил ворот майки Аарона и ответил. Хотелось бы со всей страстью, но Джереми сейчас кипел от другого, и только под губами Аарона успокаивался. 

Месяца вполне хватило, чтобы член вставал чуть ли не за полминуты. Джереми со стоном вжался в Аарона, куснул за нижнюю губу и что-то пробормотал, задыхаясь — от нехватки воздуха, слюны и самого возбуждения. 

Поначалу он почти не чувствовал Аарона и жадно отбирал все, что ему предлагали. Поцелуи, поглаживания по спине, просунутые под пояс джинсов пальцы и острый, бьющий меж лопаток косяк кабинки. Джереми трясло от одной мысли, что их застукают — уж сколько лет хотелось, но никто не соглашался! Публичность, вульгарность, доступность и риск, выводящий на самый пик ощущений — одними поцелуями Аарона додавал всего сполна.

Джереми в долгу не остался и, пробежавшись пальцами по его ребрам, потянул ширинку и кое-как справился с тугой пуговицей. Оттянул резинку боксеров и нащупал, наконец, член — покрытый мягким, наверняка белесым пушком — нетерпеливо пульсирующим под пальцами. 

Отдрачивать Аарону было неудобно: член из-за их разницы в росте все время выскальзывал и упирался в живот Джереми. По футболке быстро расплывались липкие пятна, но Джереми фыркал, кусал губы Аарона и растирал выступившую смазку. 

Собственный член заныл, стиснутый одеждой, низ живота болезненно потянуло, и Джереми застонал, захныкал. Аарон обнял его крепче, тяжело выдохнул и начал двигаться в такт ласкам. Его ощутимо повело, и под опущенными веками наверняка отплясывали яркие многоцветные пятна. 

Джереми так тоже хотел и потянулся свободной рукой к джинсам. Аарон перехватил его руку, устроил на своей впалой груди и простонал так хрипло, что и сама бы Фи Фи ему отсосала. Сейчас Джереми, возбужденный и подтормаживающий, отчетливо понимал, что хочет и Шэрон, и Аарона — в отличие от Фи Фи. 

Но здесь ее не было, и Джереми мог позволить себе абсолютно все.

Особенно с таким количеством смазки — казалось, Аарон не трахался гораздо дольше. Эта мысль только сильнее возбуждала, и Джереми, проведя пальцем по покрасневшей головке, облизнулся. Привстав — но из-за дрожи он чуть не упал, выдержав шутку вестибулярного аппарата лишь на упрямстве — он осторожно прижал член Аарона к своему паху. Пусть он почувствует, поймет, поможет — черт возьми, иначе Джереми кончит на грязном кафеле, а не в объятьях Аарона.

Трусы намокают быстро — от смазки, текущей с обоих членов, — и ткань, наверняка раздразнив текстурой Аарона жалобно скрипнула, дернутая вниз, на разгоряченные бедра.

Джереми ткнулся носом в шею Аарона, от которого несло уже самой настоящей похотью. 

Аарон вжал его в косяк сильнее, случайно толкнул локтем дверцу — и та со скрипом ударила его по спине — и ухватился за член Джереми. Он растирал его быстро, поначалу на сухую, раздражая и заставляя шипеть, дважды пережал у самого основания. Их руки сталкивались, костяшки стирались друг о друга, и липкая смазка капала на пальцы, джинсы, обувь, пол. 

Доведенный почти до предела Аарон торопился и бился носом о макушку Джереми. Его тело, содрогаясь, кричало сразу о многом — и Джереми считывал все по запаху и стонам. Шэрон торжествовала — «Я ведь пытались говорить с тобой как сестра, но если ты понимаешь лишь язык тела...»; Аарон неимоверно тащился от их близости — «Шоу-герлз не плачут, у них потечет тушь», и Джереми сходил с ума, ерзал и ласкал его все быстрее.

Пока он не кончил, обмякая; его пальцы почти соскользнули с члена Джереми, но и того хватило — сперма брызнула следом. Джереми, опустошенный, точно лопнувший гелиевый шарик, бессильно сполз по косяку. Его губы мазнули ключицы Аарона, живот, член и дырку на коленке. 

Сам Аарон держался за все тот же косяк, пытаясь отдышаться. Его острые колени маячили перед носом Джереми, который пялился на них машинально. Мыслей особо и не было, а вот эмоции захлестывали и словно отчищали от тюремной грязи. 

С Джереми такого давно не приключалось, он почти и забыл, каково это — нарываться на срок не в одиночку. Секс в публичных местах — особенно однополый — в Техасе, конечно, считался сугубо гражданским правонарушением, однако как было бы здорово затащить в тюрьму Аарона. Ему пойдет форма, и он наконец-то отдохнет от уродующих лицо уколов и косметики. 

Все могло б стать почти как в «Я люблю тебя, Филлип Моррис», только красивее, гротескнее и по-настоящему. Джереми глупо улыбнулся, обтер тыльной стороной ладони рот и кое-как поднялся. Идущая от толчка вонь коснулась его только сейчас, и он брезгливо выругался — под мирную улыбку Аарона. 

Они отмылись и кое-как отчистили джинсы молча. Поправили волосы, проверили шнурки и покрутились перед зеркалом. 

— Я всегда знал, что ты еще та шлюха, — заявил Джереми, намеренно подначивая Аарона.

Однако тот не поддался, пожал плечами и отряхнул руки. Затем обтер их о джинсы и повернулся к Джереми, склонив набок голову — точно Чеширский кот в какой-то старой «Алисе».

— Чем меньше знаешь, тем гораздо, гораздо хуже будешь спать, — протянул он насмешливо. 

Совсем ни как Шэрон — и в этом был свой шарм. Мальчишеский, бесшабашный и пытающийся взять на слабо. Обычно Джереми злился, когда его так разводили, доводя до очередной гневной вспышки — и он торопливо притянул Аарона к себе, ухватив за шлевки.

Тот аж прогнулся в пояснице, вцепился ладонями в плечи Джереми и нахально подул тому на лоб, разгоняя растрепавшиеся прядки. Следовало что-то сказать, пусть и запоздало, но съязвить в ответ; боднуть головой, щелкнуть по вызывающе торчащим ключицам — даже под майкой! — и затащить в район зернохранилищ. И прыгать — до одурения и усталости — в кучи пшеничного зерна, давиться их запахом и друг другом, пока не осмелеют и вновь не запищат крысы. Или до тех пор, пока на заре, встрепенувшись, не щебечет пересмешник. 

Хотя гораздо реальнее — очнуться в степи, на мятой влажной траве, с колючками в задницах и на спинах, поверх разбросанных темных перьев. Чертополох, покачиваясь, призовет грозу, и Аарон снова превратится в Шэрон — готовую обратиться в саму Ицпапалотль.

— Эй, не хочу тянуть все в одиночку, шоу-герл.

Аарон вырвал Джереми из раздумий, щелкнув по лбу, под возмущение Фи Фи. Ее не устроила грязь и похоть в уродливом «Пепе», но кто ее спрашивает и просит лезть? Она сама привела Джереми в Хантсвилл — и сразу сбежала, едва тому вручили оранжевую свежевыстиранную форму.

Изнеженная и избалованная шоу-герл — ей претили даже следы от наручников, которых Аарон касался осторожно, заботливо поглаживая и закрывая от чужих глаз. Он позже сказал, что каждому городу нужна такая как Фи Фи, и Джереми задумался — пока они переминались на остановке и добивали «Лаки Страйк».

Техас — действительно сухой и пыльный штат, в котором за каждым клубом можно споткнуться о ворох подгнивающей травы или о старые запчасти — от тракторов и машин для очистки зерен. На пригородных пустых трассах — сплошь пыль, ухабы и полумертвая радиостанция. 

Описывать Техас Джереми мог вечно — ему хватало и фильмов, и личных впечатлений, и сломанных на этой земле каблуков, и фотографий с Мексиканского залива, чтобы с уверенностью сказать: Техасом он уже объелся.

Но он стерпел бы ради Аарона, услышавшего сквозь все выкрутасы Джереми крик о помощи. Аарона хотелось взять за руку, выразить наконец благодарность, но тот курил с таким спокойным видом, всматриваясь в растущие вдалеке люпины, что Джереми лишь покачал головой.

В некоторые моменты людей лучше не трогать — особенно если на них не наплевать. 

Джереми не был уверен, в какой момент им с Аароном удалось начать двигаться навстречу друг другу без неприязни, но искренне надеясь, что, пересекшись, они отправятся дальше вместе. 

Ведь если ты не одинок — из Хантсвилла вырвешься победителем.


End file.
